1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat exchangers for an automotive vehicle and, more specifically, to a system for removably attaching a decorative radiator cap cover to a radiator cap.
2. The Prior Art
One might expect the term “radiator” to apply to devices which transfer heat primarily by thermal radiation, while a device which relied primarily on natural or forced convection would be called a “convector”. In practice, the term “radiator” refers to any of a number of devices in which a liquid circulates through exposed pipes (often with fins or other means of increasing surface area), notwithstanding that such devices tend to transfer heat mainly by convection and might logically be called convectors. The term “convector” typically refers to a class of devices in which the source of heat is not directly exposed.
In automobiles with a liquid-cooled internal combustion engine, a radiator is typically connected to channels running through the engine and cylinder head, through which a liquid (coolant) is pumped. This liquid is typically a half-and-half mixture of water and ethylene glycol or propylene glycol (with a small amount of corrosion inhibitor) known as antifreeze. The radiator transfers the heat from the fluid inside to the air outside, thereby cooling the engine. Radiators are generally mounted in a position where they will receive airflow from the forward movement of the vehicle, such as behind the grill. Where engines are rear- or mid-mounted, it is typically still necessary to mount the radiator behind the front grill, so as to achieve sufficient airflow, even though this requires long coolant pipes. The coolant system in a typical well maintained vehicle is typically air and coolant tight, so that the coolant does not leak out, and it is typically maintained at a higher than atmospheric pressure when the radiator is operating to dissipate a maximum amount of engine heat.
In a typical radiator, a radiator cap provides two functions. First, it allows the addition of more coolant to the cooling system. Secondly, it works as a release valve, allowing excess coolant to escape when the pressure in the cooling system becomes excessive. Unfortunately, due to use, radiator caps can wear out over time, and need to be replaced. If they are not replaced, either excess pressure in the cooling system can cause leaks, or insufficient pressure is maintained, resulting in lesser cooling, and possibly engine damage.
Replacing radiator caps for many cars is fairly easy. They twist off, and the new one is just twisted on. However, a problem arises for replacing decorative radiator cap covers. Decorative radiator cap covers are typically bonded or glued to the actual radiator cap, and removing them is often hard, if not possible. This often results in significant extra expense, as the decorative radiator cap covers then need to be replaced along with the radiator caps with which they are integrated. This is especially a problem since decorative radiator cap covers often cost significantly more than the radiator caps that they are utilized with.
It would be advantageous to provide an easy and cost effective replacement system for decorative radiator cap covers.